


Little Bobble

by Katie_Flint



Series: HPXmasChallenge2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day One, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Hogwarts, early present present, hp ua, hpxmaschallenge2016, prompt: getting out/putting up decorations, self christmas challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Katie has a special gift for Marcus she wants him to open early this year...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenging myself here and I admit I'm a bit late for the kick off but oh well! Looking to do this OTP challenge for the month revolving around HP characters (Probably mostly Bell/Flint tbh but who knows!). This first one went in a different direction than the prompt stated but I mean technically they were outside and Marcus was putting up decorations sooo... enjoy! Based on  
> [this](http://kiu22.tumblr.com/post/37140678059/christmas-otp-challenge) set of prompts.

She’s holding something in the palm of her hands, and she brings it to him with a twinkle of jovial delight in her eyes.  
  


“What is it Katie?” Marcus asks from the top on the ladder, preoccupied by a bundle of tinsel that is only just cooperating with his demands. He wants to charm the entire house but Katie insists that this is the way to do things, to get them in the spirit of the holidays. Marcus would disagree but the sparkle in her eyes melts his reserve every damn time and he’s back on the ladder before he knows it.  
  
“It finally came,” Katie practically sings, waiting patiently at the bottom of the ladder. This is her first Christmas spent away from home, with her boyfriend, and Katie thought she might make note of the occasion with a gift. Katie loved gifts. Christmas ones most of all, even after the torturous necklace debacle seventh year. And to show Marcus her appreciation, she thought she might give him this one a little bit earlier than the rest.  
  
Marcus slides to a stop at the bottom of the ladder, pulling Katie into him by the belt of her jacket. He kisses her hello softly as he presses her back against the ladder, one hand on her rosy cheek and the other ghosting over her cupped hands.  
  
“Do I get to know what it is?” He pulls away slowly, his breath dancing away in the chill of the outdoor air.  
  
“This one present,” Katie gently opens his massive hand, placing the little bobble easily in the middle of it, “You can open now.”  
  
Marcus’ eyes watch her and for a moment Katie wonders if he has mischief on his mind but Marcus is much more curious what lay in his hands. With a second chaste kiss, Marcus steps back to see what is in his hand, examining it carefully.  
  
“It’s nothing to splendid,” Katie chimes in as she watches Marcus evaluate the object, “But I thought, for our first Christmas together… We could hang it on our tree.”  
  
“I think Katie,” Marcus smiles, “It’s going to look wonderful there.”  
  
Tugging on her jacket tresses, Marcus moves Katie into his arms for a hug, grasping the gift gently in his palm.  
  
“Thank you Princess,” He kisses her forehead, breathing in the scent of holly drifting from her hair.  
  
Katie smiles into his chest, “I’m so glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if it would come out right…”  
  
“It’s perfect,” Marcus confirms, looking down at it behind her back.  
  
In his hand, there sits a delicate glass ornament with a picture inside. Two Quidditch players, flying under different colors, with snow flying about them. It’s he and Katie the first day they flew today as a couple nearly over two years ago. Marcus has no idea how she got this picture, but he’s going hang it on the best branch of their tree so that he can cherish it like he cherishes her.


End file.
